


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #10 Both

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Derek Hale, Domestic smut, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sexual Humor, après le bain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles's decision leaves both of them happy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #10 Both

Derek stepped from the tub and stood, eyebrow cocked, looking at Stiles.

Saying, “I don’t know whether I want to dry you off or fuck you," Stiles didn't sound like he was joking.

"Why not both?" Derek proposed proffering a towel to Stiles.

Stiles would have taken his sweet time drying Derek's wet skin but after reaching Derek's butt neither could wait to start fucking.

Fuck they did, hard. 

"I think I've lost a couple inches in height," Derek laughed, hole still tingling.

"I've probably blown my back out," Stiles observed, really too blissful to feel any pain at all.


End file.
